


Please stay with me

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is a Softie, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft makes a request.Mystrade Monday Prompt #16: “Please stay with me.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Please stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me.   
> English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.   
> Thank you for reading.

" Please stay with me. Stay when everything is going well, when I am nice and loving, when I offer the best version of me. When I prepare dinner for you, and I just want to be with you, huddled on the couch. Stay when Sunday is grey and rainy, and I ask you not to get up yet, that we stay in bed, enjoying each other's warmth. Stay when I'm in a good mood and I need to fill you with hugs and attentions. But above all, stay with me when I ask you to leave, when I tell you that everything is fine and that I don't need you. Stay when I only want to be silent, thinking about all that is wrong in the world, thinking about everything that’s wrong with me. Stay when I don't feel like hugs or attention, when I don't feel like talking or listening, when I’m in a bad mood and I protest everything, in those days when everything bothers me, from the incompetents I work with to you and your quirks. Stay with me when I don't even want to be with myself. Stay when you see the worst version of me. I, for one, promise to stay by your side too. I'll stay when everything goes well, those days when you're warm and gentle, those days when your smile shines brighter than the sun, and you show the world the best version of you, I'll stay on those days when you hum a song while you're cooking, laughing when you get the wrong verse, those afternoons when we walk slowly around the city, laughing foolishly at everything and nothing at the same time, sharing jokes and confidences, I will stay with you on those sleepless nights when you get out of bed to watch a chapter of some absurd series and we end up sleeping together on the sofa with the TV on, I will stay when you are in a good mood and you shower me with hugs, cuddles and attention. But above all, I promise I'll stay by your side when you don't want to be with anyone, not even yourself. I will stay when you are tired and depressed, when you tell me to leave or demand that I leave you alone. I will stay when you just want to sit quietly, sulking with the world, when you just want to curl up on the couch and forget that the rest of us exist. I'll stay when you don't feel like hugs or attention, when you don't want to talk about what is wrong or hear me say that everything will be fine. I'll stay when you're in a bad mood, and your eyes darken, and you scream about everything, I'll stay when you feel frustrated and everything seems unbearable, from the idiots you work with to me and me quirks. I'll stay when you show the worst version of yourself. Because there are always two versions of ourselves. And I love your two versions, the good days and the bad days. And only with you do I feel strong and confident enough to show both versions of myself. I ask you please to stay with me on my good days, because they are much better if you are in my life, and I ask you please to stay with me on my bad days, because I know that, no matter how dark the night is, tomorrow everything will be better if you are by my side. I ask you to let me stay with you, to enjoy your good days and make the bad ones a little less heavy. With this letter, my dear Gregory, I ask you, in short, to stay with me forever, and to grant me the honour of staying by your side forever."

Mycroft had always been aware of the importance of time, but he had never stopped to think how many things could happen in a second, until that night. In one second, he discovered, it could change your life.  
Barely a tenth of a second after reading the letter, Greg's face filled with tears.  
Two tenths of a second later, he lifted his head, with a huge smile of happiness, discovering the little square box that Mycroft had left next to his plate.   
Three tenths of a second later Mycroft finally breathed again as the silver-haired man stood up and hugged him, muttering against his neck.  
\- Yes. Forever.


End file.
